


I Don't Want to Cry When You Go [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Movie(s), Reincarnation isn't fun, bad communication skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Phil Coulson dies so that others may live. It's not a one-time event, it's his job, and he’s performed it willingly for the past hundred years. He should be grateful, and he is.It’s just that he liked his last job. And he can’t help but wonder, a little selfishly, if the universe would let him keep it.





	I Don't Want to Cry When You Go [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinguisticJubilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguisticJubilee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Don't Want to Cry When You Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/697165) by [LinguisticJubilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguisticJubilee/pseuds/LinguisticJubilee). 



> The author has provided a more detailed trigger warning in the original fic.

**Title:** I Don't Want to Cry When You Go

this was recorded for **Reasonsiguess** for ITPE 2018

 **Fandom:** Avengers, MCU

 **Author:** LinguisticJubilee

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Clint/Phil

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Length:** 49:56

**Summary:**

Phil Coulson dies so that others may live. It's not a one-time event, it's his job, and he’s performed it willingly for the past hundred years. He should be grateful, and he is.  
It’s just that he liked his last job. And he can’t help but wonder, a little selfishly, if the universe would let him keep it.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/697165/chapters/1282972)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/I%20don't%20want%20to%20cry%20when%20you%20go.mp3)


End file.
